Enjoy the Silence
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: The light is light. The dark is dark. Sometimes, they just need to become one for everything to work right. [Umehito X Tamaki, shonen ai, nothing too graphic.]


Don't speak.

Just feel.

Those words were on repeat in my mind, like a broken record looping around endlessly, but they gave me some semblance of sanity as I kissed every inch of the boy that belonged to the light. He writhed under me and at first I hadn't been sure if it was in pleasure or an attempt to get away, and I honestly still wasn't completely sure, but seeing as how he wasn't pushing me away but rather pulling me closer I didn't stop.

I didn't want to.

I wasn't even sure if I could.

He'd come in here, into my domain, bringing his light with him and before I knew it he had spoken before I could pull out of my trance. His voice like silk, had broken my circle with the force, the violence of a sword being driven right into my heart. My breath had been stolen. It had hurt, and it still does, but only slightly now. I couldn't help but wonder if he'd done it on purpose. I didn't even know why he'd come here in the first place. Seeing as how he usually tried his best to avoid me at all costs there wasn't anything I could think of him needing from me. Perhaps he _had_ wanted to take some sort of revenge out on me . . .

If that was the case, his plan had backfired. I'm not sure what took over me but the second I saw his face, those eyes of his, something in me snapped and, in short, that is how we'd ended up on the floor, madly kissing.

I didn't know his motives for allowing this to go on, I hardly cared, but I knew mine. My body was starved. Starved for touch, caresses, arms to hold me, a body to hold onto and, most importantly, light. Not the light of the sun, but _his_ light. It burned inside, yes, but it felt good, like life was being restored inside my body. I was getting the energy I needed to live, to go on from him. Why? I didn't know and I somehow doubted he was even aware of it.

His hands on my skin, everywhere they touched, they left a trail of heat that seemed to burn my skin, and yet, I was still alive. His lips were smoldering and I could barely breath past the heat but I continued to kiss him, not caring if I died anymore. I felt too good to care, to even think! I was going mad with the feelings, the emotions running through me, the pleasure.

It seemed like the situation was building to it's climax and I had run out of air, when he pulled away, looking up at me all flustered and hair wild. He opened his bruised lips, no doubt to say something but I pressed my index finger against his mouth, silencing him. If he talked he'd ruin this, like he had my meditation earlier. Everything I needed, everything I wanted was right here, in him – no, it _was_ him and I didn't want to let that go yet.

He relaxed again, a smile taking over his features as if he sensed my thoughts. I moved my hand across his jaw line and back to cup his head as I leaned in and kissed him once more. Once this was over, everything would go back to the way it was, I already knew, so I wanted it to go on as long as possible. When we were through, he'd go back to avoiding me, acting as if this never happened, and the pain would come back for me. But for now, I had everything in my arms, in my grasp and I knew I'd have to let it go. But that was alright, I suppose. After all, if you truly loved something you have to set it free so it can be happy, right? I'd do it, but for now, I just wanted to hold on a little longer. Nothing to disturb us, nothing at all, and it would go on until one of _us_ decided otherwise. The only sound from us would be gasps, panting and possibly even moans. Nothing forgettable would be spoken and I liked it that way. I only hoped he felt similarly because I didn't want him to ruin it.

Don't speak, my dear Tamaki.

Just feel . . .

FIN

Oo Wow . . . I have no idea where that came from. I was just sitting here, listening to music on my MP3 player and the song "Enjoy the Silence" by Lacuna Coil came on and almost instantly I thought of Umehito. It was so weird. I just had to go with the idea and this was born. The thing is (nervous laugh) I only know the bare minimum of Ouran High School Host Club. I own the second volume of the manga, I've never seen any of the anime and I've read one fic with Umehito in it. That's it. Seriously. I feel kind of bad writing for something when I know so little of it, but _god_, the urge to write this was so strong. Please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate any feedback, especially considering this is the first fic I've written in, oh, almost a year. Oh, and, **power to the black magic club**, I dare say!!


End file.
